


The Curtain Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku Hatsune was cast as the lead in Winter Sunflowers, a new musical by Vocal Android Productions. It was all she could ever dream of. But how can she cope with the perfectionist directors, the boisterous twins, her devilishly handsome co-star, and the whole over-enthusiastic ensemble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

**Prologue:**

_“NO, NO!”_ The purple haired director scratched lightly tapped the top of his head with his megaphone. The lead actor then backed away, startled.

“You’re supposed to hand the letter to her _slowly_.” Gakupo then stomped onto the stage, and demonstrated the action. He grabbed the empty envelope, rotating his wrist as if holding a rose and gave it to the lead actress, losing character, accepted it in a hurry, flustered. Gakupo made a disappointed gesture. “Always stay in character, dear.” Exasperated, he slumped back into his seat.

The pink haired woman standing by the director’s seat clapped twice to call attention. “Alright, alright. Take five you two.” The two actors ran backstage, the actress nearly tripping on her skirt.

“I can’t do _anything_ with them.” Gakupo tiredly spoke as he cupped his face. He combed back his fringe, and let his head lie on his folded hands.  

“What do you think?” Luka said, her fingers tapping rhythmically on the back of the director’s chair.

“Bring the new girl in.”  The purple haired director said to Luka. She nodded, turning around to exit the theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. I do own the fictional musical, _A Winter Sunflower_ and its equally fictional cast of characters.

**Chapter 1**

The click-clacking of Luka Megurine’s heels on the tiles of the empty halls of the Vocal Android Productions building resonated like the dripping of tap water during a silent night. It was almost frightening how quiet the halls were.

The halls were usually rowdy during weekends, but not today. The announcement of a new play, a _musical_ , in fact was news to everyone. So, they all set off to work in their assigned stations. Everyone was very busy for the new production, _A Winter Sunflower._

The set and props people were all assigned to the left wing, where most of the noise could be heard, albeit muffled and very soft. The Kagamine twins had their work cut off for them there. Despite being a new production team, Vocal Android Productions (Vocaloid-P for short) are known for their exquisite sets and their authentic props.

Luka recalled a time they had to create glowing swords for a play about two men in the future, fighting for the love of a woman. It earned the crowd’s rousing applause when the lead man brandished his glowing sword, making it look like he conjured it out of thin air using magic when in reality, the sword was covered in a black cloth with small pieces of neon confetti inside as to achieve a glittery effect. The actor just had to quickly unravel the cloth from the neon sword, which shined due to the black light installed at the bottom of the stage. All the good reviews focused on how amazing the effects were. The executive director of Vocaloid-P made the Kagamine twins the hard-earned heads of the Set Design and Props Department.

She passed by the room where Meiko diligently worked on the costumes their actors wore. If anything was more detailed than the set, the costumes were. Each costume was meticulously handmade, not a seam out of place. She made sure every bead stayed in place and every feather on a hat should never be plucked out, as this would ruin the design. Meiko and her crew worked particularly hardest on women’s costumes, and it shows during historical plays or plays on Greek Myths. Luka waved at Meiko, hoping she wasn’t too busy. The brunette cheerfully waved back at her, showing the bandages for the cuts she acquired during multiple clothing excursions, and quickly returned to her work.

Finally, Luka was at the waiting room where the waitlisted aspiring actors and actresses were. She could hear the girls reading their lines and the boys were practicing along with them. From the window, she saw some girls crying out of either nervousness or deep attachment to their acting. They all turned their attention when the door opened, expressions stunned. Their eyes were full of hope and wanting. Some of them were part of the crew, some of them were outsiders who heard of the new musical and desperately want a role. There were less of the latter at this point, because the musical is fresh and unknown.

The pink haired directress then spoke, “Is there a Miku Hatsune in here?”

Whispers of “ _Who’s Miku Hatsune?”_ and “ _Ohmygosh, Miss Megurine is here!”_ echoed throughout the walls of the room. Hushed voices talking about the same topic made the pink-haired directress’s head ache. Luka cleared her throat. The room was dead silent once again.

“Is Miku Hatsune in here?” She asked again, in a louder voice.

“Y-YES! YES, SHE IS!” …Where did that come from? Luka looked around, and saw someone coming out from the bathroom inside the waiting room. She had toilet paper wrapped around her right leg and she was quite literally hopping to get it off, as well as struggling not to let anyone see underneath the skirt she wore. In between the bounces, Luka could hear a soft “This is so embarrassing!” from the teal-haired girl. It took a few seconds for her to finally compose herself. She fixed her fringe and straightened out her pink, pleated skirt.

“Yes, I’m here.” She said calmly.

“Miss Hatsune,” Luka held out her hand and smiled sweetly at Miku, despite the terrible first impressions she got from her. “You are requested directly by Director Gakupo to audition for the lead role of Phoebe Montague.”

_The role of Phoebe Montague…_ those words took quite a while to process. The girl who sacrificed her love for the sake of her family’s honor, the girl who nearly betrayed her family for a taste of true love, _that_ Phoebe Montague? Miku thought that Isabella Smith was her best shot, but no! She was offered the _leading role_. She could leap right now if her mind would just allow it. She could somersault her way to the main theatre right now, had she not been so shocked. _PHOEBE MONTAGUE..._

Everyone in the room gasped because of the news. The room was in total silence, as if numb from shock. Gumi, Gakupo’s green-haired cousin, stood up first, grabbed Miku’s hands and with a big smile on her face, broke the silence and said, “Wow! That’s awesome! Congratulations!”

Everyone soon said the same thing, though they did not approach Miku as Gumi had. A small number of girls tried to congratulate her but with bitter smiles and envious eyes. The teal-haired girl did not notice them though; her vision was fogged up by her happiness. “Thank you everyone!” Miku said happily, tears flirting at her bottom eyelids.

“Come with me, please Miss Hatsune.” The pink haired directress told Miku, who nodded immediately. They both left the waiting room, with the teal-haired girl following Luka’s footsteps.

Miku Hatsune was a newbie at Vocaloid-P. She did not know the ropes yet and she had quite literally just signed up a week ago. She was signed up as an ensemble cast member for plays and musicals for she thought it would help her build her career and give her experience for bigger roles. Apparently, Luka said that she caught Gakupo’s eye prior to joining Vocaloid-P. She was cast for a main role in her high school’s production of Lariat, and after the show, Gakupo asked her if she wanted to be a part of Vocal Android Productions. Of course, Miku said yes.

So after graduating Crypton High School, instead of going to a university, Miku worked with Vocal Android. She thought she had made the wrong decision but the current happenings prove that she did not. Being handpicked to audition by Director Gakupo (who was actually no more than three years older than Miku) meant that she had a huge chance to bag the part. A leading role in a Vocaloid-P production… Miku could only dream. But now, her dreams were turning into reality!

They were getting closer to the main theatre where Gakupo Kamui was waiting. The hallway to the theatre was painted gold and the carpet, over the golden tiles, was red. It made one feel like a superstar just walking on it normally. They were already at the door when Luka decided to stop.

“Have you practiced your lines?” Luka faced the teal-haired girl. She was so young, not older than eighteen.

 “Yes, I have.” All day and all night, Miku thought. She would look at herself in the mirror and make herself cry at the drop of a hat. The auditioners, though, were not given the sheet music for the songs. Luckily, Miku knew a thing or two about reading music.

Luka turned the knob and opened the doors, revealing the huge main theatre. It was the most magnificent sight Miku had ever seen. The theatre was dome-shaped, with two floors. The chairs were soft and covered in velvet; they folded up when you are no longer sitting on them. The balconies were adorned with statues of mermaids at the sides on the top of the pillars. The stage was enormous, enough to carry 30 people with proper distance at once. The red curtains were not drawn, and they seemed heavy to pull back, not a speck of dust was visible on the bloody red of the cloth. There was a mural of the orange sunset on the ceiling and to top it all off, there was a huge, intricate chandelier that lit up the whole theatre. It was the picture of elegance; Miku could not keep her jaw shut.

“Gakupo!” Luka exclaimed, as she walked towards the sleeping man on a seat that said “director.” His snoozing face was covered by the megaphone. His snoring was very audible, though it did not reverberate throughout the theatre, fortunately. “GAKUPO!” The directress said again, this time with her volume turned up.

The purple haired man jolted awake, dropping the megaphone with an audible clank. He quickly picked it up to check if the megaphone was broken or not. He set it aside on his director’s chair, and approached the two ladies in a semi-suave manner. Gakupo Kamui had long, beautiful hair that reached his waist. If Miku observed it enough, Gakupo’s hair was slightly longer than Miss Luka’s. She internally chuckled at the thought.

“Miss Miku Hatsune,” Gakupo gave a slight bow, “how very pleasing to see you under these circumstances.”

Miku felt her cheeks get warm. “Oh, n-no, I’m grateful that you chose me!” She bowed as well, a few angles lower than him.

“Now, I take it you know your lines?” She nodded. Miku had signed up for both Phoebe Montague and Isabella Smith. In her excitement, she had memorized their monologues in a span of 10 minutes. Gakupo gestured to the stage, Miku hurried up the stairs to the center of the platform.

Miku felt light, like she could do just about anything at the moment. Gakupo and Luka looked smaller from the stage, like they were measly spectators of her show. She felt confident. She took a deep breath as the words from the monologue scrolled through her consciousness like flipping through the leaves of a book.

“Are you ready, Miss Hatsune?” Gakupo said, words amplified by the megaphone. It was not broken, thank goodness.

“Yes, I am, Mr. Kamui.” Miku replied, smiling confidently. She had her arms firmly at her sides, her clenched fists the only things that show she is ever slightly nervous. Miku opened her mouth to recite Phoebe’s monologue but she was interrupted by the purple-haired director.

“I don’t feel like a monologue today.” Gakupo chuckled, eyes apologetic, “Maybe we should do something a bit more fun.”

Luka glanced at Gakupo with a smile; she knew that he was thinking. Miku, however, did not. She wore a curious expression on her face. _More fun?_ She thought.

“I meant method acting, my teal-haired muse.” Gakupo made a grand gesture with his arms as if to emphasize his point.

“We want to see how much you know the character.” Luka added, taking a plastic flower from a nearby vase. The pink-haired directress walked up to Miku so that she was beside her. She turned to the right so they were facing each other. She then mouthed, _Always stay in character,_ hoping Miku would understand. The girl mouthed _okay_.

“Miss Hatsune,” Gakupo’s voice resonated throughout the theatre, “how would Phoebe accept that flower?”

Miku thought to gulp, but then she remembered, _always stay in character_. She did not show any nervousness or fright in her eyes, rather they reflected gentleness. She used her thumb and index finger to take the flower from Luka delicately. With a smile on her face, she caressed the petals as if they were fragile and precious.

Gakupo beamed, his eyes seeming glowing under the theatre’s lighting. “That was _perfect_!” He exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy.  

“Do you really think so?” The young girl used her lighter, Phoebe-like voice which sounded like the feathers of a swan. Luka was pleased as well, seeing as she nodded in response. “Oh, I am truly delighted!” She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand like an English lady.

“Oh, my teal-haired muse. I _knew_ I would never go wrong with you.” Gakupo applauded, joining the two onstage. Miku never broke character, even as both directors complimented her. Yes, yes. He could do a lot with this girl. She is _exactly_ what he was looking for. He saw the image of Phoebe Montague in this lady.

But Gakupo was not finished with his experiment. He had to make absolutely sure she was the one.

“Luka, call Ethan Smith’s new actor.” The purple haired director commanded, “now’s the time for the real test.”

-end of chapter 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I am ludenberg from FF.net ;) and yes, Phoebe Montague is a direct reference to A Gentleman's Guide To Love and Murder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid, or “Last Night Good Night” by livetune. I do, however, own the fictional musical _Winter Sunflowers_ and its equally fictional cast of characters.

**Chapter 2**

It was almost like a fairytale; a scene in a cheesy romance movie. Miku watched Luka come into the theatre with the man who, if she did well, would become her co-actor. _Ethan Smith:_ Phoebe’s lover and Isabella’s fiancé-turned-husband. He had electric blue hair with sharp, cobalt eyes to match. His slender stature was accented by his broad shoulders. He was dressed casually in a black leather jacket that made his eyes pop, over a moss green v-collared shirt. She swore she could hear harps in the distance. (Actually, there _were_ harps in the distance, the string section of the orchestra were practicing the score.)

Miku realized that she was ogling him and quickly shook her head. No, no. Miku Hatsune, be decent. Be _cool._ But, gods, he was handsome. He wasn’t beautiful like Gakupo was; his suave stature was almost immaculate, Apollo-like. Surely, he can’t be all perfect. The teal-haired actress could not stop staring at the man coming towards her and Gakupo.

For the past half hour, she and Gakupo had been trying different examples of method acting. Like, “What would Phoebe do if she was lost?” Miku would then reply that Phoebe would look for the nearest police officer.  Gakupo would praise her greatly for every correct answer, and scorn her just as extremely for the wrong one. It seems as though he was thoroughly convinced that Miku was the perfect Phoebe and though she did not believe that, she did not want to deny it either. Getting the lead role was a dream for her and with what is happening now; she would never want to wake up.

The final test was a chemistry test with the newly cast Ethan. He wanted to check if their voices blend together and harmonize like two lovebirds in spring. The director wanted to make absolutely sure that this musical would be a success. The script was raw and powerful, the music, heartbreaking. He would make absolutely sure that _Winter Sunflowers_ would make the headlines. He needed the perfect leads to drive the story along. He needed them to wring the hearts of the audience like a dishcloth and make them weep like newborn babies. To Gakupo, perfection is attainable.

The blue-haired Apollo (Gakupo’s pet-naming got to her) started to approach Miku, making her squeal internally. _No, no. Be decent, Miku._ She realized her heart was beating faster than it should, especially for a stranger such as him. Oh no, he was looking at her. His sharp, cobalt eyes are looking at her. It made Miku feel quite conscious, she immediately straightened her skirt and fixed her collar.

“Miss Hatsune,” Luka said as she and blue-haired Apollo finally approached her, “this is Kaito. He is our new Ethan.” As he was introduced, Apollo--no— _Kaito_ bowed slightly.

“H-hello.” Miku stuttered awkwardly, giving him a bow as well.

“I am pleased to meet you, Miss Hatsune.” Kaito said, exposing his rich baritone onto Miku’s unprepared ears. His syllables sounded like honey. “I was saddened to know that the past Ethan was not up to Gakupo’s standards.” He chuckled as he elbowed the purple-haired director’s stomach. It seems as though they knew each other well.

“He simply did not have the charisma of Ethan. Such a shame, though. He and Gumi would have been the perfect pair.” Gakupo sighed, remorse clear in his voice. He truly wanted his cousin, Gumi to star as Phoebe but she breaks out of character under pressure and Gakupo cannot have that. He resolved to making her Miku’s alternate, if she passes this test, but he had not told her yet. She would be ecstatic of course, and _of course_ the general public would accuse him of nepotism. Gakupo mentally rolled his eyes. White it is true that he likes Gumi more than the other actresses in the ensemble; he had never once handpicked her. She had to go through thorough auditions. Gumi had more charisma, a sweeter tone in her voice that could make anyone smile, than any of the girls at the waiting list. It was regrettable that he had to demote her to alternate, but Gumi understood quickly.

Gakupo walked over to the other side of the stage and took some sheet music from the nearby podium. This was one of Gakupo’s favorite duet songs from the musical, and the harmonies were exquisite. This was the final test to see if Miku was the perfect Phoebe, and if he was not wrong in choosing Kaito for Ethan. He handed the sheet music to the both of them, and he noticed puzzled expressions. He could hear Miku quietly humming to herself, and Kaito eyeing the sheet music as if analyzing a difficult test question.

_Wow, this is high!_ Miku thought, seeing the soaring notes on the music sheet. She got the tune, hopefully she got the harmonies right as well. She tried to imagine how it would sound like harmonized. _Such a sad song_. Thank goodness she learned how to read music, if she didn’t she was pretty sure the purple-haired director would be disappointed.

When the two were seemingly finished with studying the pieces of paper, Luka told them both to get ready. The two nodded in unison, and cleared their throats. Gakupo slumped back into his director’s seat. He could just barely contain his excitement at hearing the two sing together and harmonizing ever so perfectly. He took a deep breath, and told them to begin.

_“Suyasuya…  yume wo miteru,”_ Miku began singing and her voice sounded so clear among acoustics of the theatre. Her voice felt lightweight, and the song absolutely fit her voice like a glove.

“ _Kimi no… yokogao…”_ Kaito sang his part, confidence matching Miku’s. Compared to Miku’s voice, which was light, his voice was heavy, thus creating the perfect contrast that made it so pleasing to the ears.

_“Setsuna wo,”_ Miku and Kaito blended there, their notes effortlessly dancing with each other.  “ _Tokimeki wo…”_ Their voices blended together beautifully, with Miku on the upper key and Kaito on the lower. It made Gakupo’s eyes water and Luka’s heart melt.

“ _Kono mune ni kakushiteta no…”_ The teal haired girl hit the note with no strain; she was soaring with those notes. Kaito supplied a matching harmony that gave the directors’ goosebumps.

_“Last night… good night…”_ They were finally at the chorus where the high notes could kill a person. Gakupo sensed that his teal-haired angel strained a little but quickly transferred to head voice. He noticed that her voice was overpowered by Kaito, and that was a problem.

As they finished the chorus, Gakupo raised his arm and made a fist, signaled them to stop. The teal-haired actress smiled, satisfied with her work. She could have hit those notes better if she had vocalized beforehand, though.

“Wow, you sound great!” Kaito complimented her with a thumbs-up.

“Thanks.” Miku brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and with a smile, replied, “You do too.”

Luka approached the two and stood behind them. She put her hands on their shoulders and gave them a small squeeze for a good job. Miku noticed how small she was compared to everyone. Luka was already tall, but she had to tilt her head a bit to look at Kaito’s eyes.

“Well, I guess that’s it for today.” Gakupo announced after he lifted himself from his seat. He turned to Miku, “You did well, my teal-haired muse. So did you, Kaito.”

Gakupo strolled along the carpeted flooring of the theatre to the exit, megaphone in hand. His expression was unreadable, they could not tell if he was satisfied or disappointed. His pink-haired companion did not follow his lead just yet.

“We’ll contact you both for further announcements.” Luka reassured them, as she exited the stage.

Awkward silence filled the theatre when Miku and Kaito were left alone. Miku and Kaito were _alone._ Her heart could not take the embarrassment. The teal-haired girl was fiddling with her fingers as the blue-haired man was scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I didn’t expect them to leave us behind like this.” Kaito’s baritone pierced through the silence.

“Y-yeah, so did I!” She blurted out.

“You’d make the perfect Phoebe.” Kaito praise took Miku aback. “No, really. I love the way your voice sounds on the high notes.”

The teal-haired girl just stood there, and blinked. She racked her brain for a cohesive reply, but she was interrupted shortly by Kaito’s ringtone.

“Hey, I need to take this, you just go ahead ok?” Miku mouthed an _okay._ Then, Kaito ran backstage to take the call. The theatre was silent enough for Miku to make out a girl’s voice, but she was not so sure. She didn’t want to eavesdrop on their conversation, so she made her way to the exit, leaving Kaito with the mysterious person on the other side of the phone.

-end of chapter 2-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Vocaloid fandom! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic and the first fanfic I've ever bothered to post in four years. I'm a little rusty, but I hope you'll like this story.


End file.
